The Der Penzer Club 1
by RAV herself
Summary: This is where the story of the Der Penzer Club begins, With a nnice New Hokuto no Ken mixed with JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, and it's very funny.


_Note: There's a lot of nasty stuff here so if you're looking for fluff just be warned that not that many stuff is about being romantic just choppy._

_Part 1_

_It is the year 2024, when all of the humans begin to understand their true meaning in life and stop acting like the Adam ants in the world. Ok, so this is how it begins, there is this place in California called the Der Penzer Club. This place is club for different types of people from punk, ghetto people, hoodlums, Goths, freaks, aliens, geeks, losers, gangsters, fags, Indians, monks, mobsters, and many others. This was the # one place for everyone to hangout, drink, get laid, make friends, fight, make enemies, and have fun. Well we begin with the cast members of NewFist of the North Star (Hokuto no Ken), JoJo's Bizarre Adventure, many others from Malibu._

_We begin with Kenshiro walking into the bar and sitting down. He calls a light blonde haired bartender named Alex._

_Alex: hey there mister Kenshiro! It's nice to see you again._

_Kenshiro: hey there Alex how've you been?_

_Alex: great, what can I get ya?_

_Kenshiro: I'll have a Budweiser!_

_Alex: coming right up._

_N'Dul walks into the bar and notices Kenshiro._

_Kenshiro: (in his mind) that man looks suspicious, I hope he doesn't harm anyone because if he does he's gonna regret it._

_He take closer look at him and notices that N'Dul is blink and is walking with a cane._

_N'Dul: so did you find out that I was blind?_

_He turns around and looks at him._

_Kenshiro: are you by an chance a stand user?_

_N'Dul: good guess I am a stand user, but how about you what are you suppose to be?_

_Kenshiro: I happen to be a martial artist and fight to keep the peace._

_N'Dul: so in other words you're a super hero aren't you, well that's…_

_Kenshiro: that's what?_

_N'Dul: that's kind of odd for a person to be fighting martial arts in this era._

_Kenshiro: the martial art I have is to protect and keep the peace not fight for my own purposes._

_N'Dul: well I can tell that you've been in this thing for a long time and that you'll probably be fighting for the rest of you're life._

_Kenshiro: you're right!_

_N'Dul: huh?_

_Kenshiro: this is my destiny and I can't escape it._

_Saiji walks in the bar and overhears the conversation between Kenshiro and N'Dul. He grabs a beer and sits down at the bar. He looks at them._

_Saiji: hey there I can tell that you two feel like fighting each other because of the different abilities that you two have like one is a stand user and the other is a martial artist. _

_Kenshiro: we were just introducing our selves._

_N'Dul: he has a lot of energy and he sounds like he has breathing problems too._

_Saiji: WHAT? how did you know that?_

_N'Dul: I may be blind but I have an ability that can help me detect even the slightest sound._

_Saiji: very impressive and not bad for blind man._

_Jotaro Kujo and his friends Avdul, Kakojin, Polanreff, and Aero walk and sit on the table at the left side of the bar all the way to big glass window. He also arrives with his grandfather Joseph Joestar, his mom Holly Joestar, a dog named Iggy._

_Jotaro: hey there, how's it going?_

_Alex: great Jotaro, how about you?_

_Jotaro: we just got back from Egypt and just looking for a place to hangout like his one. _

_Alex: well enjoy your time here Jotaro._

_She serves them a drink and some of Kenshiro's new accountancies Tobe, Sanga, Besta, Sara, Ches aka Fatso, fat brownie, Geese, Master Roshi, Geneon, and some fatso's friends who were supposedly Sanga's men but then became Saiji's gang._

_Sanga: Good Morning Everyone!_

_Polanreff: Good morning Sanga Clus, hahahahhahhahahh!_

_Sanga: Sanga Clus?_

_Tobe: the reason he said that was that because he thinks you look like Santa Claus, you know the guy who always delivers toys for kids on X-mas eve and rides in a sled._

_Sanga: I think that Polanreff should start acting more like an adult than a child don't think so Mr. Joestar?_

_Joestar: He's right Polanreff!_

_Polanreff: whatever, I couldn't help it he looks identical to Santa Claus._

_Everyone begins to laugh, then Dio and his friends Iced, D'Arby, Na'Yah, J Gail, Hol Horse, Monkey, and Finley._

_Dio: hey there how's it going?_

_Polanreff: Fine, until you came in._

_Dio: hahahahhahahahah, Polanreff you're so funny!_

_Everyone laughs with joy as the day begins and unravels and then a surprise female comes, who will it be? _

_To Be continued…_


End file.
